Second Chances
by Tragicending1091
Summary: Wally left to Australia leaving Kuki brokenhearted. Now years later Kuki ends up married to Ace Medina, and happy with her life. Until Wally comes back for the summer. Will Kuki stay with Ace, or will she fall for her old fling Wally again?


My life was perfect I had the perfect husband, good job, and a nice house. What more could I ask for? I have been married to Ace Medina for five years. At age eighteen we got married on the beach. He was the guy I was going to spend the rest of my life with. He treated me like a princess, I always was his first priority. He worked as a pilot at America Best Airlines, and I was a flight attendant. We were inseparable, he never left my side.

Ace and I were finally home, after the long night of working on a plane. I couldn't wait to get home, and have a good meal. The airline foods made me feel kind of sick to my stomach. So It'll be nice to actually eat some real food.

"No place like home." Ace says pulling Into our home. Our house was big, we had rooms that we didn't even need. The house had three stories, and a basement. He gets out of the car, and opens the car door for me. I smile getting out of the car taking his hand In mine.

"And I couldn't be more happier." I tell him refusing to what he said before he pulled In the driveway. He gives me a soft kiss on my head, and we walked In the house. The sound of the phone was blaring In my ears. I run over to the phone, and answered It.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Kuki you'll never believe who Is coming to Gallager for the summer?" Abby says on the other end. I was suspicious to who might be coming to Gallager. I started to get curious so I ask.

"Who?"

"Wally, he's coming home to do a Boxing Match. Abby just hope he comes to visit, hasn't seen the boy for years." I could feel different emotions run threw me. Wally was going to be In Gallager for the summer? Was he even going to remember me? After he broke up with me my Junior year of high school, we haven't talked since. That day still haunts my mind everyday.

_"We'll still see echother right?" I ask feeling the tears fall down my eyes, he couldn't leave me like this!_

_"Kuki It's Australia, I'm not coming back. I'm sorry Kuki It's over." He says trying his best not to show me any emotion. But I could see right threw him, I always knew when he was upset._

_"Wally we can make It work." I assure him, there was no way I was giving up on him. I loved him so much, how could I let go? He starts to look frustrated, and tries to walk away. But I take his hand before he could make another step._

_"Kuki get It out of your head! We can't make It work, we just can't! I don't even think I want to make It work! So just leave me alone!" He yells ripping his hand out of my grip. I didn't know what to say. Did he really not love me anymore? Tears fell down my eyes uncontrollably. I couldn't look at him for another minute, so I ran. Leaving Wally In the school hallways alone._

Every time I think of that break up I always tend to think about what It might be like If Wally didn't move to Australia. Would we still be together If he never left? Or was I meant to be with Ace all along? I love Ace don't get me wrong, I'll always love Ace. The past was a scary place to look back on, It always questions me. I was scared, I didn't want Wally to come back. I wouldn't know how to act If by chance we saw echother again.

"When's he coming?" I ask.

"Tomorrow according to Hoagie." Abby says not realizing what she said. Hoagie still kept contact with him? So he did still keep contact with everyone else, but me. I shouldn't be hurt about this, but I was. He said It wouldn't work, he knew damn well It would have worked. I feel tears slip from my eyes, he didn't want to make It work. I hang up the phone not wanting to hear Abby's explanation. Wally coming home was going to be a bad thing. The only way I can stay sane with Wally coming home, was If I didn't even see him. I had Ace now I couldn't sit and cry over another guy.

"Kuki you're crying." Ace says worried wiping my tears from my eyes. I smile knowing everything's going to be ok with Ace here.

"I'm fine Ace." I tell him being half truthful, he cant know Wally was coming home. Knowing Ace he would probably freak out. It was only for the summer right? I can make It threw the summer.


End file.
